LITTLE BRIDE
by Daddy-uno
Summary: Jaejoong namja malang yang baru ditinggal meninggal kedua orang tuanya , Yunho yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian kecelakaan tersebut dengan senang hati menampung Jaejoong karena menganggap Jaejoong seperti ponakannya sendiri, Eomma Yunho yang salahsangka dengan Kelamin serta status Jaejoong, Pedo!Yun 35 years Kid!Jae 15 years , Boy x Boy , DLDR, Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**LITTLE BRIDE**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho 35 tahun**

 **Kim Jaejoong 15 tahun**

 **Jung Heechul 55 tahun**

 **Jung Hangeng 60 tahun**

 **And the other Cast**

 **Rate :**

 **T++**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **Seluruh cast bukan milik Saya, saya hanya meminjam nama, untuk FF murni dari otak coretTidakcoret Suci saya.**

 **WARNING:**

 **BL (Boyxboy), Pedo , DLDR, R &R**

 **xxxYunJaexxxYunJaexxx**

"Berapa umurnya? " Namja dewasa bermata musang itu menatap sosok kecil yang kini duduk merapat kesuster cantik yang berdiri didepannya.

"15 tahun Tuan, " Jawab suster tersebut

"15 tahun? " Yunho menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah namja kecil yang masih menunduk itu, dengan perlahan Yunho menatap mata doe milik namja cantik tersebut "Namamu siapa?"

"Ki-Kim Jaejoong.." Jawab namja itu dengan suara lirih.

Yunho tersenyum menatap bibir gemetar milik Jaejoong

"Joongie mau ikut dengan Ajhussi?" Tanya Yunho lagi dengan senyum manis

"Ke-kemana? " Tanya Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat senyum Yunho yang entah mengapa menhilangkan ketakutannya tadi.

"Ke rumah Ajhussi... memangnya Joongie ingin dirumah sakit terus ?" Yunho mengelus surai coklat milik Jaejoong

Jaejoong menggeleng "Tapi... "Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya

"Kenapa hm?"

"Joongie kangen eomma dan appa hiks " Doe eyes itu meneteskan air mata, Yunho melihat malaikat kecil itu menangis tak kuasa langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Nanti dirumah, Akan Ajhussi kenalkan dengan Eomma dan Appa Ajhussi ne. "

Jaejoong balas memeluk Yunho dan mengangguk dalam isakannya.

 **xxxYunJaexxxYunJaexxx**

Kim Jaejoong namja malang sebatang kara, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan setelah mereka pulang dari bertamasya, Saat itu mobil yang ditumpangi mereka tergelincir dan masuk kedalam jurang dnegan ketinggian 6 meter, entah keajaiban apa yang membuat Jaejoong selamat dari kecelakaan itu meski ia harus dirawat intensif dirumah sakit selama sebulan.

Jung Yunho sendiri adalah Pengusaha single dengan umur sudah 35 tahun , ia yang menangani Jaejoong karena kebetulan saat kejadian Yunho yang melintas tempat terjadi kecelakaan dan langsung memanggil Polisi dan Dokter.

Nyonya Kim meninggal ditempat sedangkan tuan Kim menyusul setelah 2 hari dalam keadaan Kritis, Jaejoong sendiri mengalami kritis selama seminggu. Saat sadar dan mendapat kabar Orang tuanya sudah meninggal Jaejoong menangis histeris dan berteriak ingin ikut bersama kedua orang tua Jaejoong namun Suster Ara yang selalu merawatnya penuh kasih membuat Jaejoong akihirnya luluh, namun kembali kekendala hak asuh , Jaejoong tidak memiliki keluarga selain kedua orang tuanya berdasarkan Usia Jaejoong belum bisa hidup sendiri hingga setelah banyak pertimbangan Yunho selaku orang pertama yang menemukan Jaejoong memiliki hak untuk merawatnya atau Jaejoong akan diletakkan dipanti asuhan, mendengar hal itu akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Malaikat kecil tersebut kerumahnya, lagi pula Eomma dan Appa Jung juga pasti akan merasa senang mendapatkan putra cantik seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

 **xxxYunJaexxxYunJaexxx**

Yunho menggengggam tangan Jaejoong saat mereka memasuki rumah mewah milik keluarga Jung. Jaejoong masih merasa takut untuk melepas tangan Yunho seakan-akan ia akan hilang apabila melepas pegangan tangan tersebut.

"Joongie-ahh kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

"Emm Joongie-Joongie takut rumahnya besar sekali.. tidak seperti rumah Joongie yang dulu" Ujar Jaejoong menatap Yunho "Terlebih lagi ini sepi sekali Jhussi seperti rumah hantu"

Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang terkesan sangat imut itu,

"Ini tidak sepi Joongie sebentar lagi saat eomma Chullie keluar kamar pasti akan ramai."

"Eomma Chullie? " Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Ne, eomma chullie eommanya Ajhussi "

"Ohhh Arra Arra" Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk

"Jung Yunhooooo kemari kau!" teriak seorang wanita dari arah ruang keluarga

"Jh-jhussiiii nu-nuguuuu " Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ke Yunho

Yunho hanya menghela nafas mendengar suara Eommanya yang bagaikan suara halilintar itu dengan segera ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana'ibu suri' berada

"Aku pulang eomma" sapa Yunho mencium pipi kanan wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu

"Yakk kau Yun- eh " Chulie eomma atau Jung heechul wanita yang melahirkan Jung Yunho itu menghentikan omelannya ketika melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berpegangan tangan erat dengan Yunho "Nugu?" Heechul berdiri dan memandangi Jaejoong dari atas hingga kebawah, Jaejoong hanya menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya. Heechul mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong

"Yeppundaaaaa "Heboh Heechul "Ini calon Istrimu Yun? Ah Kyewo kyewo" seru Heechul memeluki Jaejoong.

"Eo-Eomma..." Yunho ingin menjelaskan

"Eomma Fikir kau benar berhubungan dengan yeoja itu Yun, ternyata salah.. ah kau memang pandai memilih calon istri Yun"

"Eomma... "

"Baiklah besok kita adakan Pertemuan keluarga, kita kenalkan pada keluarga besar kita" Kata Heechul masih terus memeluk Jaejoong yang tampak Shock diguncang-guncang oleh Heechul

"Eomma.."

"Nah siapa namamu gadis cantik?" Heechul menatap wajah Jaejoong

"Kim... Jaejoong dan.. dan Joongie namja bukan Yeoja... "Kata Jaejoong membuat Heechul terbelalak

"APAAAAAAAAA "

TBC

ND :

daddy datang bawa FF Chap terbaru.

Jangan Lupa Review arra

Batam 10/08/2015 15:00


	2. Chapter 2

**LITTLE BRIDE**

 **Chap 2**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho 35 tahun**

 **Kim Jaejoong 15 tahun**

 **Jung Heechul 55 tahun**

 **Jung Hangeng 60 tahun**

 **And the other Cast**

 **Rate :**

 **T++**

 **Desclaimer:**

 **Seluruh cast bukan milik Saya, saya hanya meminjam nama, untuk FF murni dari otak coretTidakcoret Suci saya.**

 **WARNING:**

 **BL (Boyxboy), Pedo , DLDR, R &R**

 **XxxYunJaexxxYunJaexxx**

"Kim... Jaejoong dan Joongie namja bukan Yeoja " Ucap Joongie

"Apaaaaaaaaa"

Chap 2

Hechul bersedakap, wanita yang sudah berumur namun masih tetap cantik itu menata Yunho putra semata wayang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Baiklah Jung, Coba kau jelaskan!" Ucap Heechul dengan sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang berada diruang tamu memandangi foto-foto keluarga Jung.

"Dari tadi aku juga mau menjelaskan eomma, kalau.."

"Sejak kapan orientasi seks mu berubah? Yah walau tidak dipungkiri kalau dia cantik dan kecantikannya melebihi dari yeoja-yeoja yang pernah kau pacari tapi tetap saja dia namja Jung Yunho!" Heechul memotong ucapan Yunho

"Eomma..."

"Bagaimana kau punya anak? Lalu dia rata Jung Yunho rata memangnya kau mau menghisap yang rata begitu!" potong Heechul lagi

"Haiss Eomma! Kenapa berkata vulgar begitu! Joongie juga masih kecil eomma!"

"Nah nah kau tau itu, tapi kenapa kau mau menikahi namja kecil yang bahkan pantas menjadi anakmu itu!"

"Eomma aku..."

Gukk guk gukk

"Huweeee hiks hiks pergi huweee Ajhussi!"

Yunho dan Heechul langsung menoleh kearah sumber teriakan yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri diatas sofa dengan dibawahnya anjing hitam milik Yunho menggonggongie Jaejoong

"Hiksss pergi pergiii " Usir Jaejoong dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir indah dikedua pipi –sedikit- gembul milik jaejoong

Yunho langsung berdiri mendekati 2 makhluk berbeda jenis itu

"Taeppong Taeppong.. " Yunho memanggil nama anjingnya , mendengar namanya disebut sang Majikan taeppong berbalik kearah Yunho dan mengitari Yunho dengan badan terlonjak-lonjak manja mencari perhatian.

"Anjing pintarr..." Yunho mengusap kepala Taeppong "sana main kebelakang sana.." Yunho menepuk-nepuk dagu taeppong pelan dan anjing itu menuruti permintaan Yunho berlari kebelakang dengan menggonggong kecil menyetujui majikannya.

"Hiks " Jaejoong masih setia ditempatnya memandang Yunho dan anjing berlari kebelakang.

"Joongie.. turun kemari " Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shi-shirooo nanti anjing itu datang lagi, joongie takut hiks " Isak Jaejoong

"Tidak, lagi pula kan ada paman disini" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong lembut, dan dengan perlahan Jaejoong turun dari sofa panjang itu.

"Jhu-jhussi memlihara anjing nakal" Grutu Jaejoong mengusap matanya yang masih basah.

"Taeppong begitu hanya karena Joongie baru bertemu dengannya, nanti lambat laun dia tidak akan seperti itu lagi" Jelas Yunho mengambil sapu tangannya dan menyeka air dipipi Jaejoong.

"Jinjjayeo?"

"Ne, " Yunho refleks tersenyum melihat mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Haihh kalian ini! Eomma merestui kalian!" ucap Heechul tiba-tiba melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Mwo?" Seru Jaejoong dan Yunho berbarengan "Maksud eomma apa?" tanya Yunho Bingung

"Merestui apa Ajhussi?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho

"Kalian berdua akan menikah secepatnya" kata Heechul lagi

"Me-menikah?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

"Eomma, Eomma salah paham !" Yunho menarik tangan Heechul menjauh dari Jaejoong .

"Yakk yak yakk apa yang kau lakukan jung pabbo! Kau durhaka pada eommamu eoh?"

"Haiss eomma diam dulu , biarkan aku menjelaskan dulu !" Yunho mendudukan eommanya dikursi didepan perapian , kemudia duduk berjongkok didepan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Eomma... Yun mengerti eomma sangat ingin memiliki seorang menantu, tapi eomma tidak secepat itu" Yunho coba memberi pengertian "Dan joongie bukan calon istriku eomma" lanjut Yunho saat melihat Heechul hendak memotong ucapannya.

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa kau bawa dia kemari Yun?"

"Eomma, sebenarnya... "

Yunho mulai menceritakan semua kejadian dari awal ia bertemu Jaejoong hingga ia membawa kerumahnya

"Ommo! Jadi Jaejoong " Heechul menutup mulutnya menatap nanar Yunho

"Ne eomma , Joongie sudah tak memiliki siapapun ... jadi izinkan Jaejoong tinggal dirumah ini eomma" Yunho menggenggam telapak tangan heechul .

"Ne, ne pasti Yun, eomma akan menerima Jaejoong dan menganggap Jaejoong sebagai anak eomma" Ujar Heechul menatap Jaejoong yang sedang bermain dengan ikan diaquarium diruang yang hanya dibataskan lemari kaca "kasihan sekali semuda itu sudah sebatang kara." Ucap Heechul

"Gomawo eomma " Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Heechul kilat. Dan berdiri

"Nah eomma tidak keberatan kan kamar yang disamping kamar yunho dipakai Jaejoong?"

"Ne sayang, biar eomma minta pelayan untuk menyiapkan"

Yunho tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Jaejoong . dan kemudian kembali kehadapan Heechul,

"Nah, Joongie mulai sekarang joongie akan tinggal dirumah ini, dan ini chullie eomma " ucap Yunho

"Ne, Joongie tau kalau Noona ini eommanya Ajhussi!" Sahut Jaejoong.

"Ommo , noona? " Yunho dan Heechul berseru kaget

"Ne, soalnya wajah noona masih sangat muda, joongie tidak kuat memanggil ajhumma" Jelas Jaejoong

"Ommo, Aigoooo " Heechul bersemu merah, "Kau bisa saja Joongie, Kyaaa aku suka anak ini ommo ommo " Heechul memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong.

"Jo-joongie kau memanggilku ajhussi tapi memanggil eommaku noona ... apa aku setua itu..." ujar Yunho lemah, kalau ini sebuah komik maka warna hitam berada disekeliling Yunho dengan emoticon suram .

"Hihihi baiklah joongie walau aku menyukai panggilan noona itu tapi kau panggil saja chullie eomma ne, ajhussimu itu sudah pundung" kekeh Heechul

"Ne arraseo chulli eomma" Sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum polosnya.

 **XxxYunJaexxxYunJaexxx**

Kediaman Jung yang biasanya hanya terdengar suara Nyonya Jung , Kim Heechul kini semakin ramai dengar suara tawa Jaejoong

"Eomma... gosong mienya gosong " Seru Jaejoong melepas pisau yang sedang ia gunakan untuk memotong kubis dan langsung mematikan kompor yang ada didepan heechul

"Eomma apinya jangan besar-besar" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, ini kesekian kalinya dia marah karena heechul mengganggu acara memasaknya.

"Eomma kan hanya ingin membantu" ujar Heechul yang ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Eomma membuat masakan Joongie hancur, Eomma benar-benar tidak ada bakat memasak huh"Jaejong mengangkat mie tadi dan langsung meletakkan dipenyaring masakan

"Huh, Joongie jahat dengan eomma" Heechul berlalu dari dapur dengan wajah cemberut.

Joongie melirik eomma angkatnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Yah beginilah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Heechul dan Jaejoong bertengkar –Ala anak-anak- dan kalau Heechul sudah seperti itu Jaejoong akan berbuat sesuatu untuk eomma cantiknya.

Dengan pelan Jaejoong membuka kulkas dan mengambil puding Jeruk bikininannya tadi pagi, setelah menyusunnya dipiring Jaejoong membawa benda itu mendekati Heechul yang sedang cemberut mengganti ganti cjhanel Tv diruang keluarga

"Eomma... "Panggil Jaejoong

"..." Heechul tak menjawab.

"Eomma yeoppo.. " Jaejoong duduk disamping Heechul

".." Heechul masih tidak menjawab

"Ya sudah kalau begitu puding ini Joongie makan sendiri" ucap Jaejoong seraya mengambil piring puding tersebut

"Yahh kau ini, "Heechul merebut piring berisi puding tadi "tidak boleh membatalkan niat baik " Heechul langsung memakan puding tersebut dan tersenyum mendapatkan rasa manis yang pas dilidahnya

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya namun kemudian tersenyum memandang eommanya "Eomma. Jangan marah lagi ne ne ne" Jaejoong bergelayut manja pada Heechul

"Hmm ne ne ne eomma tidak akan marah lagi"

"Yeayyy Cup" Jaejoong mengecup pipi Heechul membuat yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum senang,

"Aih ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada yang seru sampai-sampai aku pulang tidak ada yang sadar," ucap seseorang membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong menoleh.

"Ah, Ajhussi! Selamat datang dirumah!" Jaejoong berdiri dan langsung membawakan tas Yunho yang baru pulang.

"Gomawo Jongie" Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut

"Jhussi tunggu dulu ya, joongie sedang masak tadi joongie masak diganggu eomma" Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya

"Ya, joongie tadi sudah minta maaf sama eomma" seru Heechul

"Ne ne ne tadi chullie eomm membantu Joongie masak jadinya tidak selesai selesai" Jaejoong tertawa melihat wajah marah heechul lalu berlari keatas hendak meletakkan tas Yunho.

Melihat itu Yunho tertawa geli dan duduk disamping Heechul kemudian menyuap puding yang ditangan Heechul.

"Eomma dan Jaejoong sangat dekat ya," kata Yunho

"Yah, eomma tidak merasa kesepian lagi bila kalian berdua tidak ada dirumah" sahut Heechul "Jadi appamu kapan pulang Jung?"

"Mungkin minggu depan eomma, kan appa juga sekalian berkunjung kekampung halamannya"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu Yunho mandi dulu eomma, aku tak mau mendengar suara berisik Joongie kalau aku masih belum mandi dan dia selesai masak." Yunho bagun dari duduknya

"Kalian seperti suami istri saja" ledek Heechul

"Eomma jangan berbicara begitu," Yunho menundukan wajahnya dan berjalan _"_ Seperti suami istri ya.." Gumam Yunho dan masuk kekamarnya.

Sesaat setelah membuka pintu Yunho masih mendapati Jaejoong berdiri didepan rak bukunya

"Joongie? Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho mendekat kearah jaejoong yang seperti sedang memandangi sesuatu ditangannya.

"Jhussi... Joongie rindu..." dengan penuh air mata ia memandang kewajah Yunho, Yunho melihat yang dipegang Jaejoong adalah figura dirinya dengan eomma dan appanya. Yunho mengerti dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong

"Stssss mereka sudah tenang disana" Ucap Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong

"Hiks, Jhussi .. Joongie rindu.." Isak Jaejoong

"Baiklah, akhir pekan nanti kita datang kemakam mereka ne " kata Yunho. Menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan mengusap air mata namja cantik itu

"Janji jhussi?"

"Nde janji.. hari minggu kita akan kesana jadi sekarang kau harus tersenyum!" jawab Yunho "dan bukannya kau akan memasak untuk paman? Bagaimana caranya kau memasak dengan air mata seprti itu?"

"em , baiklah " Jaejoong mengangguk dan menghapus airmatanya "Gomawo Jhussi, Cupppp" Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho sedikit lama kemudian baru melepasnya "Joongie sayang Ajhussi" Jaejoong berlari keluar kamar Yunho dna meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri mematung memegangi pipinya.

Perasaan apa ini? Jantung Yunho seperti berdetak lebih cepat, ada rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat Jaejoong mencium dan mengatakan kata sayang.

TBC

ND :

Hampir setahun ya? Terkena writer block itu memang menyebalkan. Masih ada yang menunggu FF ini?

Jangan Lupa Review arra

Batam 16/08/2016 , 11:43 am


End file.
